


Gabriel Is DEAD.

by spangelbanger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M, Sam POV, set immediatetly after Changing Channels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spangelbanger/pseuds/spangelbanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's going to Kill Gabriel for turning him into the car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel Is DEAD.

Sam was going to kill the Angel. Yeah he was trying to get them to agree to be vessels for Micheal and Lucifer and that sucked. But that wasn't why Sam was going to kill him. Sam was going to kill him for turning him into the impala. For the way Dean's hand's felt on him when he forgot that it was Sam and he rubbed a hand over the leather interior. He was going to kill him how close he felt to cumming when dean was pulling the oil out of the trunk and for the flush of pleasure he felt when Dean whispered “good baby” what patting the dash board because he forgot that it was Sam. And, he was going to kill him because his ass was sore.

 


End file.
